Sara Marquez
NAME: Sara Marquez AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Only 5'2" and a weighing a mere 108 lbs, she can definitely be described as "cute and petite". She has a cute face with large brown eyes and matching eyebrows and uses cleaning products well to keep her skin smooth. A bit of loose powder, concealer and some lipbalm does the rest for her. Sara wears dresses over skinny jeans with high heels or flats and often has some locks of her hair waving in front of her face. She takes good care of her long, wavy dark hair as well but needs to wash it everyday or it'll get greasy. She often wears perfume as well. She has a scar on one of her cheeks from being hit in the face with a broken bottle though after a bar fight got ugly. PERSONALITY: Sara is a party girl in heart and soul. She loves to have fun and party, party, party. Not in big clubs though - too loud - but rather with friends outside in the woods or at someone's house, just drinking, chilling, dancing and watching some movies. She would at first find it hard to join a conversation but as soon as she's found a click, she'll join in and talk forever with some others. She loves to tell me most stupid and useless stories about embarrassing stuff she did back at home or what happened to her but won't hesitate to join into a more serious conversation either. She easily cracks up and loves sarcasm and cynism. She acts flirty around guys and definitely can handle a couple of sex jokes as well. She can talk mostly about dancing, she knows everything about it and loves to explain the rules of every Latin dance to whoever interested. She drinks a lot in the weekends and would get hammered all the time. But, while she would nudge people to 'loosen up' a little, she wouldn't be all "Ew, you're boring, just drink." to someone, she'd accept it if someone doesn't want to join the fun. She often loves to just grab someone's hand and start dancing with them, even out in the open. She gossips a little too but shh, don't tell you heard that awesome new rumor from her! She's a smoker and would get a bit cranky when she can't light a cigarette every few hours. All the having fun and being energetic has a downside though: she can drift asleep with no reason to and has often gotten in trouble at school for sleeping through classes. Or she'd miss her bus stop because she's in the dream world. She pretends she doesn't care about getting a string of badly scored tests returned at school but secretly, it makes her feel really bad about herself because she knows it's her own fault. She gets incredibly rude and foul-mouthed when she's drunk and then practically any sentence she says includes 'sh-t', 'f-ck' or 'goddamnit' and any guy will be referred to as 'a--hole' and any girl as a bitch or slut. LIKES: Dancing, teaching others how to dance, shopping, drinking, watching movies (none particular she likes), smoking, having fun, chilling with friends, hugging people, making people happy, getting good grades (pretends she doesn't give a living sh-t about getting all those bad grades but she does), boys, boys, boys, intimacy and having sex, gay guys, playing Guitar Hero (she's not that much for the rock music but it helps her let loose!). She loves warmness, cuddliness and stuffed animals and oh, she loves the small and über cute dogs and cats and ever since she were a kid she loves cuddling and petting them. DISLIKES: Being grumpy, people fighting for the hell of it, being on her period, short nights, hangovers, throwing up, being told to shut up, her parents only paying attention to the oh-so-perfect Santi, getting horrible grades, being out of breath (it takes her for-ever to catch her breath again), awkward silences, people who rely endlessly on people (Ugh, grow a backbone! Nobody should be responsible for your personal happiness), pools of mud, stepping into pools of mud and bad weather. STRENGTHS: She's got quite the sense of humor and as she's a pretty outgoing girl, she can easily socialize with others and team up with well, anyone. She's in good shape from dancing and together with that, getting into bar fights when highly drunk taught her how to deliver a great kick or two so her lower body strength is not to be underestimated. She also rarely gets angry. WEAKNESSES: She's scared easily and panics easily as well, she's incredibly foul-mouthed and rude when drunk, she's got little upper body strength, she actually has a bit of an inferiority complex because her brother is so liked and loved and praised by her parents and she seems to be forgotten about and so her partying is a way to either rebel or to get the attention of her parents back. She really can't shut up when it's needed and gets into all kinds of fights unintentionally because of her mouth. She can also attract drama from jealous girlfriends as she's rather flirty. FEARS: Mice, rats, spiders, slimy creatures, bats, bears, big dogs who drool all over you and bark at anything, snakes; all kinds of 'icky' and 'scary' animals. She can also get scared the sh-t out of her if a bird would fly up right next to her. RELATIONSHIPS: Friends with the party animals. FAMILY: Father Carlos (53, owner of a small Salsa club), mother Juanita (53, dancing judge), older brother (Santi, 19, college, uptight and model student). She's so jealous of Santi as he gets the best grades with little effort and her parents see him as the apple of the family. She parties so much as a way to try to forget about this or to draw attention to herself. BIO: Sara grew up in the suburbs but to two parents who met each other during their career as professional Latin dancers. When they retired, the continued to do something in the dancing world and her father opened a small Latin club and her mother became a dance contest judge. They earn a lot of money so Sara never had anything material to complain about. She however did have something complain about concerning her older brother Santi who always got the best grades, was in the student council and class representative and the valedictorian in his graduation class. Sometimes, it seemed for Sara that she didn't exist as her parents were always praising friends and relatives about their amazing son, and never their daughter. This was made so painfully obvious one day Sara had a sleepover at her house with some girlfriends that she just decided not to let anyone hang out at her house anymore and to avoid going home and being confronted with it. She parties hard in the weekends with friends at other people's houses and crashes there not only to forget about the situation but also as a desperate way to tell her parents something is wrong about how they treat their son and their daughter. Sara's grades suffer highly from it and with the report card and credits she has now, it's highly unlikely she's going to graduate. Other then partying however, she always found her home in dancing where she could express herself. One of the guys from dancing class, an older guy once started talking to her (she was 15 by then) and after a few times hanging out she confessed how she felt about her homelife. He took her home and not much later that evening, she wasn't a virgin anymore. She got scared of being taken advantage on and relying so much on someone that she dumped him. She does occasionally have a one-night-stand with some guy and even had a little bit of something with a friend. She has had sex with a few guys but doesn't have sex that much to have the reputation as the 'slut'. She once during a bar fight when she was 16 got hit in the face by an angry guy with a broken beer bottle. She was sent to the hospital immediately for stitches and ever since she backs down from the big bars and clubs and rather parties with a small group of friends instead. OTHER: She loooves to teach her friends how to dance the Salsa and if it's a hot guy, she'd go for the sexy Rumba instead, lots of possibilities to run hands over him with a good excuse ;-) GAMEPLAY: She has always been overshadowed and somehow, she's going to use the opportunity to take it all and might kill. She will convince herself that whoever she kills seemed like a threat (like, someone coming her way) and would easily be scared. She'd kill in fear and as she's scared or panicked easily, she might get a pretty high amount of kills on her belt... She would also use the opportunity to have fun and enjoy life while she still can with the alcohol she brought along and possibly by sexing up a male.